


corpsemas

by sykkuwu



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, corpsekkuno whipped bbies, i will remove if they express their discomfort!!, they are real people gdi respect them!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykkuwu/pseuds/sykkuwu
Summary: “fuck all of you guys… i hate all of you… besides sykkuno.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 525





	corpsemas

**Author's Note:**

> just a little one shot from today's stream. i always watch from sykkuno's pov so some of the parts referring to corpse's stream may be inaccurate! kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

“fuck all of you guys… i hate all of you… besides sykkuno.”

corpse could hear sykkuno’s giggle, making him laugh as well. the lobby was trying to give him christmas name suggestions that matched up with ‘corpse,’ with karl suggesting dumb names like, ‘corpsemas’ and ‘coripmas.’ he laughed right after he heard it. he could listen to sykkuno all day to be really honest. it raised his serotonin. lately, he’d been falling down the simp chart, losing to karl, sean, even ludwig, and brooke, which was a bit offensive. corpse really didn’t want to kill sykkuno all those times, but it showed that he was finally comfortable enough with him to actually kill him.

“t-thanks corpse! u-umm..” he stammered.

the round continued, and so did many others after that, with bretman leaving, then karl, and eventually, the stream was coming to an end. they all said their goodbyes, thanking corpse for inviting them to the lobby.

“thanks for being here guys,” he said, before ending the stream abruptly.

_ ping! _

**sykkuno**

>thanks for inviting me today corpse!

>it was a fun lobby!

corpse’s heart fluttered a bit. he’d been playing with sykkuno for almost 2 months now and he’d felt like he’d known him forever. occasionally, corpse and sykkuno would call on discord, sometimes dm each other, but they recently upgraded to text messaging. 

**me**

no worries sykkuno! i’m always glad to invite you anytime!<

you make the lobby fun of course<

corpse could practically feel the corniness through the phone screen. he would never EVER be this corny with anyone other than sykkuno.

**sykkuno**

>gee u um thanks corpse!

>can i ask you somethin g?

**me**

of course<

**sykkuno**

>did you really mean it when you said you hated everyone but me?

**me**

that’s what favorites are for right<

;)<

goodnight sy<

corpse shut off his phone and for the first time in a  _ long _ time, he’d tried to get a good night's rest, but one man kept clouding his head with his silly smile and laugh. no complaints were heard from corpse.

\------

sykkuno blinked at his phone screen. he was corpse’s favorite. it was a lot to take in.

**me (sykkuno)**

g goodnight!<

he took in a deep breath and fell face-first into his pillows. he was corpse’s favorite. it was still processing. when he’d first met corpse, he had to admit that he was a bit intimidated by his voice and vibe, but he soon learned that corpse was just a soft guy. it was honestly kinda cute. before going to sleep, sykkuno decided to go on twitter a bit, which was rare for him. he continued scrolling on his timeline when he saw a particular tweet about him and corpse during today’s stream. the tweet read: “corpse and sykkuno are so cute! corpse is climbing his way back up the simp chart for sure T-T”

sykkuno couldn’t help but think back to all the times’ corpse was nice to him during stream today. he flashed back to their conversation about bimbus, and how corpse wanted to just come over to one of his friend’s houses to pet their dog. he wished he could have the courage to invite corpse over one day to meet bimbus.

_ ping! _

**corpse**

>hey sykkuno

>i can’t stop thinking about today

>i really need to confess something

>will you hate me after this?

**me**

of course not!<

i could never hate you corpse!<

**corpse**

>i really really like you

**me**

oh! c corpse i u um<

i really like you too!<

im sorry this is all really new to me<

no one has ever been into me before<

**corpse**

>you are too cute

>can i call you?

a ring from sykkuno’s phone was summoned. he picked up with his shaky hands and all.

“h- hey corpse!”

“hello sykkuno.”

oh god. his nighttime voice was even deeper than he’d expected.

“d-do you really mean what you said?” sykkuno hesitated.

“of course. i’d never lie to you, only in among us when necessary. i really do mean it sykkuno. i just had to get it out before it was too late.”

“i really like you too corpse! this is all so sudden. oh jesus.”

corpse laughed through the phone.

“it’s pretty late. i’m going to try and actually sleep instead of thinking about you.”

“w-what? you think about me corpse?” sykkuno covered his eyes in embarrassment. he flustered a bit too.

“every day sy, every day. goodnight now.”

“g goodnight corpse! sweet dreams!”

they hung up and sykkuno let out his six billionth sigh today. he didn’t know their label yet, but he wasn’t going to rush it. the hard part was over, and he was glad.


End file.
